Those people who are aware of heart conditions or have experienced coronary problems often times find it desirable to monitor their rate of heart pulsation. If the heartbeat is of an excessive rate, such rate being dictated by their physician, it becomes advisable for them to either curtail their activities, take appropriate medication, or contact their physician. Heretofore the continual monitoring of one's heartbeat while allowing the individual to carry on a normal life style unencumbered by complex monitoring devices have been virtually unknown. Even those monitors which can be used for such purposes have been extremely expensive as well as being unsightly and burdensome.